


Cuddles and Leeks

by Arkarian7, sarcastic_mermaid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mildly emotional Sherlock, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega!Sherlock, Omegaverse, Pushy Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, weird cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkarian7/pseuds/Arkarian7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_mermaid/pseuds/sarcastic_mermaid
Summary: Sherlock is pregnant with twins. Weird cravings sends John out on a four hour errand to pick everything up for his pregnant Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sarcastic_Mermaid is the one that wrote this for me. All the credit goes to her. If you can, go check out her blog on tumblr: omegaverse-seeker

There was a prominent pout on his cupid bow lips, as well as a furrow to his brow. It wasn’t his fault that their children were so demanding. The Alpha tried to put the blame on his mate for the twins being that way, but a pointed icy gaze sent shivers down his spine and prevented the words from even forming in his mouth. John had very vehemently said that getting him charred leeks with anchovy sauce at a restaurant that was on the other side of London, as well as getting nachos and ice cream cake from the exact opposite side of the city was way too much for a rainy afternoon. Though when the tall Omega’s eyes began to water and he made his already ached body somehow seem more in pain, John give in. Quickly his soldier stance melted and his shoulders sagged with a defeated sigh as he approached the very pregnant and angry Omega sitting on the couch.

“Alright, love,” he said with a tone tinged in annoyance, but soft and loving nevertheless, “It will take me awhile, but…I’ll pick up your things. Your brother owes me a favor, surprisingly. I will ask him for a car and hopefully I can get everything and get back before the cake begins to thaw.” The Alpha used his small calloused hands to rub at one of Sherlock’s swollen feet, smiling small at the fact that the Omega seemed to melt under his touch.

Sherlock was thankful for the slight massage, seeing as he was standing more than his body had wanted. The twins liked when their father played the violin, though his body did not. In the last two days, Sherlock had noticed that his belly had dropped some just two and a half weeks before his due date. Though, John insisted that he still had a long ways to go till the birth after a quick check up. This was just proof to the Omega that he wasn’t meant to have a comfortable pregnancy. Their first born, Hamish Indulf Watson-Holmes, was born at forty-two weeks on one of the hottest days recorded in London three years ago.

While it was one of Sherlock’s worse days of his life, having to labor in a flat that had absolutely no AC in it until Mycroft surprising came to their rescue, he wouldn’t change it for the world. With one of the worse days of his life, came with the most precious gifts he never knew he wanted so badly. Hamish was all John, apart from the dark curls that rest on top of his head. A sweet baby that was conceived by accident.

“Thank you John,” he had said finally after a long moment of just enjoying the short foot massage, “I am forever grateful for my blogger.” The Omega gave him a sweet smile, which would stay for a short while. “Hurry back as soon as you can,” he said to his mate forty-seven minutes prior. John promised that he wouldn’t take more than a half hour, though he couldn’t account for the extra time of a car crash at a roundabout just before the Italian restaurant they had visited months ago.

So when Sherlock received a text from his mate which gave him a completely new time that he would come back, an hour to maybe even three hours to be exact, one could say that Sherlock was frustrated. Even though he had originally sent his love out, he had regretted the decision as soon as the Alpha had put his shoes and coat on. Now Sherlock sat crisscrossed on the couch, heavy belly in his lap and arms crossed over his newly filled chest with his scowl. He wanted his John home, but Sherlock knew that the Alpha would first get his cravings before he even thought of coming back empty handed. Leave no man behind, or odd craving. Sherlock would have to wait for the older man to return.

It seemed like he had sat there for days, which in reality was just all of fifteen minutes. The realization made him growl to himself, though stopped when one of the twins gave him a fierce kick to his side. “Hss, sweetheart,” he huffed rubbing the area that was attacked, “I’m not growling at your other father. I am more growling at the fact that he isn’t here.” The pup settled and he stood, flinching at the joints popping in his strained back and looked around the living room for a moment. It was surprisingly clean, and even surprisingly so he had made it like that. It satisfied his nesting need, as well as the avoid hazards that first presented when Hamish began to walk. His poor boy already had a scar on his left cheek because he had slipped on some pens that were left on the floor and fell on a pile of books. His boy would never be hurt again.

Since Hamish was sleeping in his playpen that was set up in their bedroom, Sherlock decided to make a nest that would be settled in the middle of their living room and would await his love. It was safe. He nor John wanted any visitors as of late, not wanting any strange scent to linger in their den so close to the birth of their pups. The room smelt of both Alpha and Omega, as well as Hamish’s own budding scent, along with the smells of tea, book pages, and firewood that Sherlock found his comfort in so easily. There were plenty of nesting materials in the linen closet, as well as one or two of John’s forgotten jumpers.

He removed his dressing gown, seeing as it was futile and it simply slid off his heavy middle, to get to work on his nest. Which would more than likely be the permanent birthing nest. Sherlock laid down his largest nesting base in the middle of the room, then laid pillows and linens and blankets on top. Then repeated the layer once again, then rested a duvet on top, body pillow and two other pillows in order to support himself when his food came. John’s jumpers were stuffed among the nest here and there. He smoothed down his navy flannel over his middle then fixed his matching pajama bottoms over his protruding belly and huffed as one of the twins stretched a little bit. It was a rarity that they were both calm at the same time.

Just as the Omega prepared himself to get into his nest, a loud cry of “daddy” pierced through the baby monitor and Sherlock immediately dashed, well, waddled as fast his swollen feet could carry him to the bedroom. There, in the playpen, stood the three year old Hamish with a red face and tears starting to accumulate in his big blue eyes. It was his heightened pregnancy hormones that caused his own eyes to water. “Oh love,” he said after clearing his throat as Hamish rubbed his chubby fists against his eyes, “Nightmare?”

“Woke up ‘lone,” he snuffled and blinked out fat tears, then made grabby hands to his father to pick him up, “Wassa scared dada.” Sherlock knew that picking up the growing pup would hurt his back, but he couldn’t help himself with how sad and vulnerable his babe looked. He clucked in sympathy and sniffled himself, seeing as he managed to keep his emotions in check, and lifted the boy with a low grunt. Hamish’s nose immediately went to the Omega’s neck and took in his scent for comfort. A sense of pride welled in his chest as he thought “Alpha” when it came to the pup, something he knew at birth by pure instinct.

“I apologize, my sweet,” he murmured softly, “I thought you would sleep for longer. You didn’t finish your nap, pet. You still have an hour left.” Hamish had a tendency to sleep for about two hours on a good day around two in the afternoon, seeing as he awoke every morning at 7am and went to bed at 9pm. It helped him get lots of needed rest. Hamish only responded to his dam with a little huff as he pointed out his short nap. Sherlock smirked into his soft curls and kissed his head. “How about a cuddle with daddy?” the Omega suggested to his son as he draped Hamish’s favorite blanket around him, it was decorated with bees and sunflowers. Sherlock didn’t make a move towards the living room until the boy voiced what he wanted. “Cuddle dada,” he nodded into his father’s neck. A soft smile turned his elegant lips, making him nod, “Cuddle with daddy it is then.”

The Omega made his way to the living room, plopping his son down onto the ground with a hum. “Where papa, daddy?” the pup asked as he looked up at his dam, moving to suck on two fingers before removing them when Sherlock gave him a look with a raised brow. Sherlock sat on his chair to relax his slightly smarting back and ruffled his pup’s hair, earning a tiny giggle from the boy. “Papa is running some errands, love,” he said as he rubbed his lower back for a moment, “He’s going to be gone for awhile.”

“Er-ants, daddy?” though understanding what “gone and awhile” meant, Hamish pouted and sighed seeing as whatever these “er-ants” were, were keeping his papa away from him. “Air-ands, pet,” he sounded out for the pup, “Although, valiant effort.” Hamish looked up at his father, and said completely abandoning his word lesson, “Okay daddy.” The pup hummed and noticed his father’s discomforted and patted his big belly in hopes of helping the ache, “Cuddle daddy? Can we watch Tangled, please? Papa take a while.” The Omega listened to his son, it seemed as if he was trying to give him a reason to watch the Disney movie for what was probably the billionth time. Hamish’s eyes were much too big and sweet for him to just say no, plus he has been a very big help with cleaning up his messes and was having less tantrums lately. Something Sherlock should take notes from.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he said and nodded, “We can watch Tangled. Get it and put it in the DVD player, okay? Remember how to do it? No touching the reflective rainbow side.” The pup nodded as he went to get the disc to add it to the DVD player. He did as his dad had said, showing him what he was doing so he didn’t get yelled at or did it wrong. Once it was done, he gave his dame a look and waited for a signal that all was okay. Sherlock offered him a small smile and nodded, grabbing the controller from John’s chair and finally moved to crawl into his nest. Once settled he waved his pup to come, humming as he did and pulled him in close. Making sure his heavy middle didn’t squish him. “Thank you, pet,” he murmured gently, admiring how smart the boy was already.

As many doubts as Sherlock had initially with becoming a parent, he wouldn’t change this for the world. He kissed Hamish’s head and relaxed in the nest with the toddler, smiling every so often when the boy belted out gibberish of lyrics managing to say one line correctly randomly. The Omega analyzed the boy, he had his intelligence and imagination, but the humbleness and playfulness that John often had. The traits complemented one another in the best of ways, making Sherlock immensely happy that his son will live a relatively normal life. Hopefully the same would go to the twins.

Hamish was a surprise, being as Sherlock had no clue he was pregnant while still chasing criminals through London for the first three months. His missing heat not giving him a sign, since he was too invested in the stream of cases at hand. The twins were planned, at least one of them was. John and Sherlock wanted another pup, waiting for when Hamish would be old enough to understand what a sibling meant and hoping that he would like to help every so often. They were ecstatic when the pregnancy test was positive, but were both confused when Sherlock was significantly larger than he was when carrying Hamish. Learning about the twins made Sherlock spiral a bit, but with reassurances from both John and Hamish the fears went away.

The movie was enjoyable. The Omega particularly like the bits that had the chameleon and the horse, as they were the most oddly entertaining characters. Sherlock and Hamish snuggled one another in a calm silence as the movie slowly ended. The hormonal one found himself fighting back emotions of a happy ending, as he sleepily nuzzled his equally sleepy son. Hamish was snoozing as soon as the movie ended, while Sherlock managed to stay up long enough to turn off the TV before quickly dozing off himself. His mate would take some time, he understood that now. The cravings could wait. In the meanwhile he could use the rest and cuddling with Hamish, he thought to himself before fully falling asleep.

John had texted his mate, but was met with no response after the average time his mate would often take to reply. The Alpha wanted to make sure that his mate and son were fine and didn’t need anything else before he got home. Thankfully Mycroft had given him a car that had a fridge and heated seats. The ice cream cake immediately went into the freezer and he kept his mate’s foods warm with the seats. It had taken him exactly three hours for him to get everything that the Omega had wanted. Though he didn’t mind it much, because it would make his love happy. That’s all the Alpha wanted for his Omega. John was just about ready to pull his hair out when the driver announced that they had arrived on Baker Street.

His arms were filled with food. Not only with just Sherlock’s stuff, but a little dinner for both him and Hamish. He had also managed to get Sherlock chocolate covered oranges, something that he had noticed the other liking as of late. With having his vision obscured with the stack of things for his growing family, somehow John managed to get inside the flat and huff a little at the struggle, being soaked from the rain and a bit frustrated from the traveling. A small grumble had escaped him when he remembered that in order to get to his family, there was first the stairs. After a long and grueling journey, John had managed and quickly made his way into their home before he went to put their things in their respective areas.

At first he didn’t hear the light snores coming from the living room, Sherlock’s snore were new due to his pregnancy, when he did he paused his slight rampage of putting things away. He peaked over the couch to find both Sherlock and Hamish in a new nest settled in the middle of the room. A smile curled his lips and the annoyance of the day melted away slowly from his tense body at the sight. Before he could join his growing family, he first had to get out of his wet clothing into something dry and comfortable.

Once he had gotten himself ready to enter his mate’s nest, he went over and crouched down. The Alpha ran his fingers through the dark curls of his Sherlock, smiling as the Omega slowly woke up. “I managed to get everything you wanted, love,” John said with a small proud smile. Sherlock smiled softly as he fully woke up, “Thank you.” The Omega motioned for the Alpha to join them, but John shook his head and pressed a kiss to the Omega’s forehead with a hum. “I’ll get you your cravings first,” he murmured softly, rubbing his big belly for a moment, “Then I will come join you four.”

Sherlock smiled wide, crinkles showing up at the corners of his eyes. “Okay, dear,” the brunet hummed. John kissed his middle twice and ran his fingers through Hamish’s curls, smiling when the pup huffed sleepily and cuddled closer to the Omega’s chest. The pup found comfort in the familiar scent of milk that he hadn’t had since he had been weaned. The Alpha stood up and went on to put some of the foods onto plates, but kept the ice cream cake in the freezer until after a proper dinner. He brought over the food with a tray, and sat it down on the Omega’s lap since he moved to sit up a little bit.

Sherlock gave his mate a sweet smile as he looked down to leeks and nachos, though it grew wider when he saw that there were chocolate covered oranges on the side. The Alpha kissed his mate’s cheek and hummed softly, “This is why it took me so long to get back home to you. Eat up, love. Enjoy.” Sherlock kissed his love and smirked, “I will. Thank you, darling. I appreciate your venture out in the storm for all of this.” John gave him a chuckle, knowing very well that he was somewhat forced to go out by his Omega. “No problem,” he scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes. John went to lay next to Hamish, making sure to not wake up the pup, and stroked the boy’s curls as he turned on the tv on low.

The Omega happily began to dig into his much desired cravings with happy hums here and there. He glanced every so often at his mate and pup, as well as his large belly. This was a place he would’ve never found himself, a parent, mated, and bonded, in a nest eating charred leeks and nachos with his growing family. John was a great Alpha and father. Despite how much Sherlock put his sanity through the ringer on a daily, the Alpha still loved him. A soft hum escaped him when the blond began to rub his middle, a sense of warm happiness growing in his chest. “John?” the Omega said after a nibble of his leeks smothered in anchovy sauce. “Yes love?” the Alpha said quietly in response. “Would you like to try a leek?” he asked, holding back a smile. Sherlock quickly learned, with the disgusted grimace on his mate’s face, that John did not want to have a bite.


End file.
